


Lost in the Woods

by Drummer_Girl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Frenemies, Frenemies to lovers real quick, Happy Ending, Humor, Smut, bunch of arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drummer_Girl/pseuds/Drummer_Girl
Summary: When the whole gang decides to go camping, frenemies Clarke and Lexa, get separated from the group by accident.……and somehow they can’t find their way back.





	1. Chapter 1

“You would think you’d be good in the woods, Woods” Clarke states, causing Lexa to turn around incredulously, narrowing her vibrant green eyes. 

“It’s just my last name, Clarke! I don’t see you turning into some fucking eagle lion hybrid!” The brunette’s loud voice echoes through the trees. 

“Wait, that’s what a Griffin is?” Clarke questions, tilting her head with a small smirk. 

“Oh for fucks sake” Lexa throws her hands in the air in defeat. “Unbelievable” She mutters as she walks farther away from the irritating blonde, stomping on leaves and cursing as she goes. 

It felt like hours since they’ve been walking hopelessly through the woods. And Lexa can’t help but simply blame Clarke. 

* * *

It all started out with the whole gang hiking up towards the “perfect campsite” as the Blake siblings called it. It was Octavia’s birthday weekend and she had wished to go camping with all her friends like she did when she was younger with her brother. So of course her best friends, Raven and Clarke agreed. Octavia’s boyfriend, Lincoln, was also joining them. Then suddenly Jasper and Monty begged to tag along. And although Murphy won’t admit it, he’s there because he really has nothing better to do. 

It had occurred that since Octavia and Lincoln were getting more serious, she wanted to get to know Lincoln’s family better. And a camping trip was the perfect opportunity, which is how Lincoln’s cousins ended up trekking through the woods with a bunch of delinquents. Neither Anya nor Lexa wanted to spend a couple nights in a tent when they had perfectly warm beds at home. But a very persistent Lincoln practically dragged them in the car. 

So all ten of them were following a very sketchy trail in the middle of basically no where. Octavia claimed this lead to the perfect spot, the one her mom used to take Bellamy and her. But the last time she was here, it was when she was only 11 years old and hadn’t really been back since. Even Bellamy was looking unsure of the area. 

Raven was the first to see _it_. Followed by a bunch of loud curse words and utter panic. 

“Bear! Bear! Everyone scatter! SCATTER!!” Everyone then saw the brown medium sized bear off to the left who wasn’t more than 10 feet away, paying the group no attention. Well that was until Raven started shouting. Bellamy was doing his best to calm everybody but that was the least of his problems. Everyone decided to actually run off. All. In. Different. Directions. Bellamy didn’t even have time to round them all up. 

It was in the midst of seeing the bear that Clarke instinctively grabbed the closest person next to her, which happened to be a very unamused Lexa. And when the blonde saw everyone start running different ways, she tightened her grip on Lexa’s hand and took off. 

The brunette didn’t have time to protest and get her hand back. All she did was follow the surprisingly quick pretty girl pulling her away. 

And that’s how the two ended up wandering through the forest by themselves. 

* * *

"It can’t be too long until dark” Lexa said, mostly to herself until she heard Clarke’s sigh from behind. 

“Well then we’ll have to make a fire here until Bellamy finds us” Clarke stated like it was simple math. 

“Gee, Griffin, I didn’t know you were such a woodsman. I would love to see how you’d make that fire” The brunette’s sarcasm only caused blue eyes to roll. 

“I don’t know….I just thought you’d know how” Clarke defended. 

“For the last time, I know nothing about surviving in the woods and having my last name being Woods does not mean I have magically adapted skills thAT WOULD FUCKING MAKE-“ Lexa’s voice getting louder and louder by each word. 

“Woah, chill. I really pushed a button with that one didn’t I?” Clarke retorts and slumps to the ground, sitting criss crossed. 

“Out of all the fucking people I would have to be stuck with out here…” Lexa mumbles and solemnly kicks a branch near by. 

“Oh I’m sorry I don’t meet up to the little uptight law student’s standards” The blonde fed up with the girl’s constant pessimism. “Really, how far is that stick shoved up your ass?” Clarke added. 

“At least I’ll have a steady and successful career as a lawyer. Tell me, how far will painting stupid pictures get you?”.

“You know what?!? It’s called passion! Something you probably know nothing about!” Clarke, angry and proud, got up and took two long strides to stare Lexa right in the eyes. 

“This is your fault!” Lexa roughly says, switching to the real dilemma at hand, as her eyes never leave Clarke’s.  “If you hadn’t pulled me with you-“ 

“Oh please, you should be thanking me. I was getting you out of harm’s way” Clarke spit back, just as rough. 

“Bullshit. You just needed someone to push in front of you just in case the bear ever came your way”.

“Do you honestly think that low of me?” Clarke asked, clearly taken back. 

“Yes” Lexa answered without hesitation. 

* * *

The sun was just about gone and the cold chilly wind set in. The two girls had completely gone into silent mode ever since their argument. Plus, the reality of them being actually lost really hit them hard. Sure, they couldn’t have gotten that far from everybody else but then again they were still having to spend a night out there. 

Thankfully, both Clarke and Lexa had their backpacks. Although, Bellamy had the most essential things in his bag, mainly tools. Octavia and Raven had shared food duties while Jasper and Monty had all the alcohol. Clarke hopes they’re having a better time than she is.

She was actually caring her tent with her, unlike Lexa who was sharing one with Anya. The only things Lexa had in her backpack was a water bottle, a granola bar, a pocket knife, two books, and of course her change of clothes. Fortunately, a sleeping bag was also attached to the straps. 

They got Clarke’s tent set up rather quickly, only because it was pretty small and the two of them actually worked together. They then laid out their sleeping bags and squeezed into the tiny space, leaving as much room as they could between them. 

As the night grew on, the wind became their worst enemy. It got incredibly worse, making it unbearable to get warm and sleep. Lexa became the one to reluctantly offer a suggestion. 

“Clarke?”.

“What, Lexa?”.

“It’s too cold”.

“Thanks, Captain Obvious” Clarke’s tone still hostile and Lexa took a deep breath to stop herself from getting even more frustrated. 

“We should double layer our sleeping bags and stay close to one another”. 

“I can’t believe it…The Lexa Woods wants to cuddle with me” Lexa rolls her eyes at the blonde’s childish response. 

“You know what, fine. Freeze for all I care” The brunette fed up, turns to lay on her side, her back facing Clarke. 

Lexa shuts her eyes closed, hoping she’ll fall asleep but the damn cold was practically making her teeth chatter. 

She heard the the blonde’s movements before she felt the added weight of Clarke’s sleeping bag over her. Lexa then shivered as arms snaked around her waist, causing a sudden warmth to the brunette’s whole body. 

“If we’re going to do this, I’m the big spoon” Lexa whispered softly. 

“Shut up, Woods” Clarke’s voice now heavy with sleep as she suddenly let out a tiny yawn. 

Both girls couldn’t help but feel comfortable in their position. Sleep was able to come in no time. 

* * *

Lexa woke up with her head on the softest pillow she’s ever laid on. She felt pure comfort as a gentle hand was sprawled out on the exposed end of her lower back. Snuggling deeper into the warmth, a raspy laugh caused her to snap open her eyes. Green eyes took in an amused blonde as Lexa realized she was practically laying on Clarke’s boobs. 

The brunette jolted up and quickly unzipped the tent door. Clarke watched with a smirk as Lexa stepped out in fresh air, blushing bright red. 

“Tell anyone about this and I’ll kill you” Lexa did her best to sound harsh but Clarke’s grin made it quite hard. 

“Whatever you say, cuddle buddy” Clarke wiggled her eyebrows as she got up to join Lexa outside. “You know, most people are quite lucky to be in that position” The blonde winked and the other girl just ignored her.

“Ugh, I have to pee” Clarke said, hands resting on her hips. 

“There’s a bush over there, go crazy” Lexa simply replied by gesturing to the right of her. 

“Well are you coming with me?” Clarke questioned in all seriousness. 

“Clarke, I’ll stand right here. I don’t think I need to hold your hand” The brunette stated as if she were talking to a five year old. 

“What if there’s a snake?”.

“What could you possibly expect me to do if there was?”. 

“I don’t- just- will you just please watch my back” Clarke did her best to convince the relentless girl. 

Lexa couldn’t help but feel somewhat bad. Clarke did seem pretty spooked on the prospect of there being a snake. So with a dramatic huff, the brunette walked with Clarke and turned around as she did her business. 

After that, the two rolled up their sleeping bags and took down the tent. They decided to retrace their footsteps and hopefully find the trail. 

“Okay, so this way” Both girls said at the same time, both pointing in different directions. 

A harsh muttered ‘fuck” falls from the lips of a very irritated brunette while blondie starts yelling loudly out for Bellamy in desperation. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Lexa, we’ve been walking for hours” Clarke breathed out heavily as the sun shone beautifully through the trees. 

“It’s been 45 minutes…” Lexa turned around with a straight face and held up her wrist to show the blonde her watch. “I guess we probably should of stayed put instead of try and find our way back” Lexa then commented, glancing warily around them. 

“Do you think it’d be easier for them to find us?”.

“You mean easier for _Bellamy_ to find us?” Lexa’s tone bitter at the sound of the older Blake’s name. 

Clarke, eyebrows furrowed, simply stared at the brunette confusingly.

“It’s just you’ve been pretty adamant that Bellamy is about to swoop in any second all hero like” Lexa explained, her face staying completely stoic. 

“Well, that’s because he usually knows what he’s doing. Plus he’s been in these woods before. And if anyone can find us, it’s clearly Bellamy” Clarke states, still confused at Lexa’s hostility at the guy. “Why do you have such a problem with that?” The blonde continued. 

“I don’t. It’s nothing…Look, we should stay put here and set up the tent. We might as well get comfortable while we wait” Lexa avoided the whole Bellamy topic as she shrugged off her backpack and took a seat on one of the broken logs. 

Clarke unwillingly decided to let it go for now as they begin to settle into their camp site. 

* * *

“Just a tiny sip” Lexa strictly stated as she handed the water bottle to Clarke. 

“Yeah jeez got it” Clarke took it with a small smile. 

The two were sitting across from each other as the nice breeze blew in their tent with the flap down and open. Clarke had already caught Lexa’s eyes shamelessly dropping low to her chest. Lexa’s mind happened to short circuit when Clarke decided to take off her flannel and just wear the very tight white tank top that was underneath. And then Lexa decided to take off her jeans and put on the pair of shorts that we’re in her backpack. Blue eyes could help but travel up those fit long legs once or twice. The tension between the two was undeniable. 

“So how’s it going with you and Costia?” Clarke asked, idly playing with her flannel on her lap. 

“If this is your attempt at small talk, it sucks” Lexa responded coldly. 

“Why does it suck!?! I’m just trying to have a conversation” The blonde’s voice tense once again at Lexa’s hostility. 

“Well I don’t want to”. 

“Why not!?!”

“Because Costia and I broke up so that is the _last_ thing I want to think about” Lexa’s admits, her stone cold facade disappearing for a second. 

“Oh shit…I didn’t know-“ Clarke sympathetically says. 

“It’s fine just drop it” The brunette crosses her arms. Green eyes not meeting blue ones. 

“If it helps, Finn and I broke up. So I kind of get the feeling” Clarke attempts to comfort the girl but Lexa isn’t having any of it. 

“Wasn’t that months ago?”.

“I mean it still hurts- you know he cheated, and- and- wait how do you know that?”.

“It’s not a big college. Word gets around. Plus we’re sort of in the same ‘friends’ group, you know thanks to Lincoln”.

“Aw, you think we’re friends” Clarke grinned as she watched Lexa roll her eyes. 

“Yeah yeah whatever… I’m sorry, about Finn and all” The brunette said softly. 

“I’m sorry too, about Costia and all” Clarke responded and Lexa gave a small understanding nod. 

There was a brief silence but then the two began to stare intensely at one another. Something between them shifted and Clarke quickly decided to halt things and continue small talk. 

“Sooo would you rather be chased by a apocalyptic gorilla or a poisonous mist?” The blonde questioned. 

“Definitely apocalyptic gorilla”. 

* * *

The two of them talked well into sundown. Whether it was playing stupid games or confessing which professor they’d bone if they had to pick one. It was simply fun and easy, conversing with one another. 

“You know, you’re not half as bad as I always pictured you to be” Clarke admitted as they got situated under the sleeping bags. 

“Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you” Lexa smirked as she laid down on her side, facing the blonde who was in the same position. 

Blue eyes gazed into green ones as they took in each other’s presence. Clarke brazenly reached for Lexa’s hand and started to innocently play with it. 

“If I tell you this, promise you won’t freak” Lexa spoke lowly as if not to disrupt the silent woods around them. The blonde slowly nodded. 

“Few years back, I almost asked you out”. 

“What!?!” Clarke’s fingers halted in between Lexa’s hand. 

“It was Luna’s party and I overheard you make a weird joke about margaritas. I actually found it kind of hilarious. Plus I also thought you were insanely attractive so….”. 

“So why didn’t you? Ask me out?” Clarke’s eyes searching Lexa’s face. 

“Finn Collins out of nowhere came up and wrapped his arm around you. I recognized him from my Criminal Law class and I distinctly remember him being a arrogant sexist douche bag, therefore I hated you for even being associated with him”.

“I’m nothing like Finn. I didn’t even see his true colors until a few months ago. He was good at acting sweet. It’s kind of ironic, don’t you think?”.

“What is?” Lexa watched as Clarke went back to gently playing with her hand.

“Finn turned out to be a dick when I thought he was a sweetheart. And you…here I was thinking you were a total dick too but it turns out you’re the biggest sweetheart of them all”.

“You don’t know what I am”

“Don’t I? Lexa, within the last 24 hours I’ve found out that a useless superpower you’d choose to have would be to create rainbows spontaneously. And if you were granted one wish to use for an amazing good deed, it would be to give every dog and cat in a shelter a home. You admitted that every time you watch Lord of the Rings you cry. And you’re becoming a lawyer to help kids who are less fortunate and deserve a better future. Hate to break it to you, Sweetheart, but it turns out you’re a total softie, Lexa Woods…which is why you’ve waited to kiss me”. 

“You just got it all figured out, don’t you?” Lexa smirked, slowing leaning in. 

“Damn right” Clarke grinned, closing the gap. 

Their lips connected in a soft slow sensual way. Sparks coursed throughout their bodies as it increasingly became heated. Lexa rolled on top of Clarke and settled her knee in between the blonde’s legs. Grinding down, Lexa caused Clarke to groan, allowing the brunette slip her tongue in. Which caused the blonde to moan even louder. 

Sure, things were moving fast real quick. 

But “ _Consequences be damned_ ” Lexa thought. 

“ _Fuck it_ ” Clarke said to herself. 

The next thing running through their minds was how quick they can shed their clothes. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls lay bare naked underneath the sleeping bags, the cold harsh wind completely ignored. Lexa still resided on top, kissing Clarke’s neck, marking the skin in an almost possessive manner.  Her left hand rested just below the blonde’s breasts as her right hand traveled south, toying with Clarke’s inner thigh. 

“Lexa” Clarke warned, gritting her teeth at the girl’s teasing. 

“Patience, Clarke” The blonde felt Lexa’s shameless smirk on her skin. 

“If you’re going to take your sweet ass time, I might as well be on top-“ Clarke eagerly stated before Lexa swiftly slid her left hand up, roughly cupping the blonde’s left breast. Her thumb languidly flickering back in forth with Clarke’s stiff nipple. 

The brunette then decided to move her head down so she could latch her mouth onto Clarke’s other nipple. Her tongue swirled around and sucked skillfully, all while her left hand still played with the other. Clarke was a writhing mess. The blonde’s hips rose to find friction and grind on the area that needed the most attention but Lexa wasn’t giving it to her just yet. 

“Fuck, Lexa” Clarke moaned out raggedly. 

Lexa, still smirking, eventually trailed her lips back to Clarke’s neck and all the way up to the blonde’s lips. While kissing hungrily, she moved her right hand and swiped a finger through Clarke’s soaked folds. 

Dark green eyes intensively gazed down into blue ones, silently asking for permission. Clarke's simple subtle nod was what Lexa was waiting for before plunging two fingers deep inside of her. 

Pumping in and out, Clarke cries got louder and louder as Lexa kept an intense steady pace. In no time, with a shuddering bliss, she came hard in a satisfied manner. 

“If they couldn’t find us then, they definitely heard us now” Lexa grinned.

“Shut up, Woods. My turn” Clarke quickly recovered and was able to flip them over. 

Straddling Lexa, the blonde seductively took the girl’s right hand, looking at the two fingers still coaxed in her wetness. Clarke took them in her mouth and slow sucked them clean, making a popping noise when she finished. 

“Hmm. Now I wonder what you taste like?” Clarke smirked predatorily. Her grin got even wider as she heard a faint whimper escape through the brunette’s lips. 

Shuffling downwards, Clarke became faced to face with Lexa’s dripping entrance. Looking up through her lashes, Clarke watched Lexa rapidly give the go ahead. And desperately, Clarke ran her tongue through the brunette’s slit. Engulfed in wet heat, the blonde began a rhythm with her tongue, lapping up Lexa’s juices with a hunger. 

Lexa hand reached out for blonde tresses, gripping them in pure pleasure. She was overwhelmed at just how good Clarke was with her mouth. Unable from moaning out loudly, Clarke simple took that as encouragement. 

The fire spreading throughout Lexa’s body exploded as Clarke’s lips latched onto her clit, sucking and flicking it with her tongue. The blonde then also added a finger inside her, all while her mouth was on Lexa’s clit. It was just enough to send the brunette over the edge in a intoxicated dazed state making her cum so hard. She cried out Clarke’s name breathless. 

The blonde, smiling, crawled back up Lexa’s body and settled into her side. Lexa sleepily wrapped her arm around the blonde as Clarke laid her head down on Lexa's chest. Cuddling together for warmth and contentment. The two couldn’t have felt happier. Despite the real current situation at hand, with whole being lost in the woods thing and the probability of them being eaten by a bear. And yet still, Clarke and Lexa didn’t worry for a second as they laid side by side. 

“You taste really good by the way” Clarke murmured, closing her eyes and nestling deeper into Lexa.

* * *

A rough unexpected slap on the shoulder awoke the very comfortable brunette. 

“Jesus, Clarke. I know this whole sex thing is new. But a little warning next time on the rough play”

“What? No, listen, I heard something outside. It sounded like a bear”

“Are you sure?”

“I think I know what a bear sounds like!” Clarke did her best to loudly whisper. 

“It’s questionable” Lexa joked and it earned her another playful slap on the shoulder. “Look, if it is the bear, it should wander off eventually”. The brunette reasoned. 

“Okay, you’re right…” Clarke calmed down and rested her head back on Lexa’s chest. “But what if it decides to come up to the tent?” Before Lexa could answer, a buzzing sound from Clarke’s bag erupted throughout the tent. 

“Clarke Griffin, I swear to God if your phone has had cell reception this whole time-“ Lexa blatantly stared up at the tent.

“Chill out, I already checked and it didn’t. It’s just my reminder for the game Kwazy Cupcakes. I keep failing this one level where it’s just before unlocking Sprinkle City where you have to save-“ 

“Oh. My. God” Lexa groaned as she put a finger on Clarke’s mouth, shutting her up. “Okay, Dork, if you don’t go back to bed, I’m leaving your nice ass and sleeping outside next to the bear instead”. 

Clarke’s muffled giggle is the last thing Lexa heard as the two entered back into a comfortable slumber. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

When they woke in the late morning, things were peaceful. They put their clothes back on and went outside the tent to sit in the sun. The two shared Lexa’s granola bar as well as munch on a few other snacks Clarke had in her bag. Everything was going steady but the fact that they were still stranded in the middle of nowhere slowly started to disrupt their affectionate little haze. 

“God, I miss my bed. And real food” Clarke complained chucking the empty plastic bag of chips at the ground. “Damn Blakes” She added with a huff. 

“Looks like Bellamy forgot his cape at home” Lexa sneered, referencing back to their conversation yesterday. 

“Out of all the things that obviously look good on you, surprisingly, jealousy isn’t one of them” The blonde teased. 

“Excuse me!?! I am not jealous of Bellamy Blake” Lexa defended childishly. 

“Are too” Clarke smirked crossing her arms over chest as the two girls stood up, face to face. “You were even jealous of Finn. Admit it”.

“Bullshit! And for someone so hot, you’re insufferable!” Lexa didn’t let up and Clarke didn’t stop. 

“Sureee…whatever you say, Woods”.

“That arrogant dickhead would be the last person I’d be jealous of! You know I honestly don’t understand how you were stupid enough to even date Finn” Lexa stated.

“Hey, watch it” Clarke warned as the conversation shifted. “In my defense, he was good at lying and was able to fool anyone” 

“Yeah, well not me” Lexa scoffed in a condescending tone, pissing off Clarke even more.

“I thought you dropped the whole pretentious asshole act!” 

“And I thought you weren’t going to play the whole innocent victim act!”

The leaves to the left of them rustled as they heard movement and whispering. Interrupting their little fight, the two of them jumped and were ready to flee at any moment. 

Their heartbeats calmed down as their friends popped out of the bush. 

“Oh thank god. Guys, we found them! Over here!” Bellamy appeared with Murphy and Anya next to him. 

“Wow I’m surprised both of you are here. We had a bet that one of you would kill the other” Raven came sauntering in from behind a few trees with a grin. Lincoln and Octavia following after her. 

“Trust me, there’s still time” Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa. The brunette glared back just as intensely. 

Clarke ran a frustrating hand through her hair as she went to hug Octavia and Raven, the three of them huddling and talking to one another. Anya then came up to Lexa, looking her once over. 

“You good?” The older girl questioned. Her concern hidden behind a stoic face. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Lexa shrugged nonchalantly. 

“You sure?” Anya furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed Lexa’s uncomfortable demeanor. Lexa simply nodded and turned around to start collecting her things and shoving them in her backpack. 

“Alright, Clarke you should also get your stuff. We found the campsite. It’s not too far from here. Monty and Jasper are waiting there with our stuff” Bellamy informed. 

“Wait, we’re still camping out here?” Clarke asked, completely shocked. 

“Oh come on, just for one more night” Octavia pleaded. 

“Hell no. Lincoln give me your keys. Me and Anya are going home” Lexa flatly demanded. 

“Lexa, please stay. I’m sorry we all got separated but we’re back together now. I just wanted a nice birthday weekend with some friends” Octavia confronted Lexa with a small friendly apologetic smile.

“We literally got stranded out here!” The brunette exclaimed with her hands on her hips. “It’d be insane to stay ”.

“Look Lex, just one more night and I promise you you’ll never have to step near a forest again” Lincoln did his best to sound convincing but Lexa’s face proved she wasn’t going to change her mind that easily. 

But then her eyes drifted to Clarke standing behind him. Green eyes stared into blue and the blonde looked as if she were begging Lexa to say yes. She watched as Clarke indicated to Octavia and Lexa could sense how important it was to the blonde’s best friend. Plus Lincoln’s current puppy dog face was slowly crumbling her. Lexa decided to turn to Anya.

“Don't look at me. It's your call, Commander” The older girl told her with a shrug. 

“Fine. But I swear, any longer than one more fucking night in this hell hole-“

“Yay!” Octavia smiled and Lincoln followed in suit as he wrapped his arm around his cousin. They all started to trek back to the campsite. 

* * *

The whole gang was back together again as it became well into the night. 

Their little party started off with them sharing their stories of how they found their way back to each other. Everyone actually had some great laughs and childish fun. All the alcohol had been consumed and Monty and Jasper were of course the first ones to pass out. It ended with them singing Happy Birthday for Octavia and used a Twinkie and a match as the cake and candle. 

As soon as their bonfire went out, they all went to their tents. 

“I’m going to go the bathroom before I go to bed” Lexa told Anya as she was heading into their shared tent. 

“Okay but watch out for Yogi bear” Anya joked before going inside. 

“Ha ha very funny” She stuck out her tongue and watched until the older girl zipped the flap up. 

Lexa then slowly tiptoed across and very quietly unzipped the opening of Clarke’s tent and snuck in. 

“I don’t want to cuddle” The blonde, huddled underneath her sleeping bag, huffed as she watched Lexa crawl through. 

“Clarke, I’m sorry about earlier. I was an ass. It’s like my default” Lexa explained softly as she squeezed in next to Clarke.

“It’s okay. I’m really sorry too. I can be a real bitch as well”. The blonde sighed. 

“Eh, it’s hot on you”.

“Well I think the same about you. And plus, I’ve actually gotten to see who you truly are underneath, so I know that’s what really matters”. Clarke gave a small smile and Lexa mirrored it. 

“Clarke, we tend to fight to a lot” Lexa pointed out as the blonde swept a lock of brown hair out of the girl’s face. 

“Yeah but who doesn’t? Maybe Raven’s right, one of us might kill the other” Clarke joked. 

“Oh but what a way to go” Lexa winked as her hand slid up to Clarke’s waist. 

“Smooth, Lexa Woods”. 

“You wouldn’t haven’t any other way, Clarke Griffin”. 

The two meet in the middle with a sweet gentle kiss. No more worrying or apologizing as they got lost in each other. Clarke rolled over and laid on top of Lexa, snuggling deep into the warm brunette.

“Would you let me take you out to dinner when we get back?” Lexa asked as she drew random patterns on Clarke’s arm. Before the blonde could answer, someone else did. 

“Clarke if you don’t say yes, I will” Raven’s voice muffled through the tents. 

“Go to sleep losers!” Anya’s voice then followed. 

“Wait a sec? Anya, are you in Raven’s tent?” Lexa questioned in surprise. 

“No…” The two replied guilty at the same time. Lexa shook her head and Clarke did her best to suppress a laugh. 

“Oh my gosh, I don’t even remotely want to get into that” Lexa scrunched her nose up and turned her attention back to the girl currently laying in her arms” So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted-“

“Yes, I would love to go to dinner with you” Clarke gladly responded.

“Then it’s a date” The brunette matched Clarke’s wide smile. 

“For the love of god, shut up!” Murphy yelled from his tent all the way across the camp site. 

“Yep, I’m definitely never going camping again” Lexa stated with a sigh.

“I second that” Anya added. 

“Yeah me too”s echoed throughout everyone’s tents. 

“You were right Linc, we should’ve just gone paint balling” Octavia admitted from their tent. 

“Oh come on! We could’ve been paint balling! That sounds way more fun” Everyone whined. 

“I bet there’s no bears when you paintball” Raven scoffed. 

As the group started to suddenly converse more, Lexa took it as an opportunity to switch her and Clarke’s position so she could lay on top. Very sexily, the brunette eagerly began kissing Clarke shamelessly. Her hand then snaked up Clarke’s shirt, dragging her fingers to the blonde’s chest who was clearly not wearing a bra. 

“Well what do you know after all, you're not too bad in the woods, Woods” Clarke smirked as Lexa left a trail of kisses down her neck. 

“Shut up, Griffin” She grinned back. 

“Guys…please tell me you’re not having sex right now…”Raven intervened. 

Lexa groaned as her head fell down on Clarke’s chest in defeat. The blonde giggled at the sight. 

“Seriously, camping never again” Lexa muttered before Clarke tilted the brunette’s chin up. Connecting their lips in a soft kiss. 

They huddled closer together as the cold wind once again hit their bodies. But it wasn’t long until they slowly fell into a deep slumber, thinking about how it was worth getting lost in the first place, if it meant finding each other in the end. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
